Dark Side To Our Hearts
by Soulofnone911
Summary: Sora has never been known to be related to evil in any way. However, that might all change when he goes up in the attic and sees what's in the 'Keep Out' box.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything.**

"Mom, can I see what's in the attic?"

Hikari raised an eybrow at her son, Sora.

Such is the enthusiasm of her seven year old child.

Sighing, she decided to let him see what's up there.

"Fine, but you better not be up there for to long. Dinners almost ready."

"Thanks!"

The two made their way to where the ladder toward the attic was at.

As soon as Hikairi pulled the string to bring the ladder down, they were suddenly covered in dust.

Both them had the same train of thought when the dust cloud finally died down.

'Blegh! to much dust!'

The child/mother coughed until the dust died down.

Wiping the dust away from both of them and pulling the ladder down, Hikairi spoke up.

"Really should of used the attic more often. I'll come get you when its time to eat."

As she walked away, Sora climbed up the attic and started to investigate.

He saw everything was mostly in boxes. However he noticed one of the items was labeled 'Hikairi.'

Sora opened it up and saw some of the thing his mothers was including an athlete, a teacher, and even an actress in a play.

'Sweet! This must of been all of the things mom has done.'

When he was done seeing what he wanted to see, he noticed a box that said 'Keep Out'.

With curiosity getting the better of him, he thought to himself.

'I wonder what's in that box?'

Sora crawled toward where the box labeled 'Keep Out' was and opened it.

**Which bad guy from Star Wars would be cool for Sora to be in some way related to. This will be kind of like one shots for each character.**

**Leave a review to let me know.**


	2. Revan

**I do not own anything.**

"Whoa..."

As soon as Sora opened what was in the 'Keep Out' box, he picked up something that was future tech of some sort.

Examining it, he accidentally flipped a switch and a red laser came out on one end.

"Gah!"

Surprised, Sora dropped the saber and it fell on the floor, luckily not damaging anything when it was dropped.

"Sweetie? You okay?"

Quickly, Sora reassured his mother below when she asked what was wrong.

"I'm fine. I was just... startled."

As soon as he said that, he slowly picked up the saber and flipped the switch to deactivate hopefully deactivate it.

Luckily, it did.

'Is this some sort of future tech sword or something?'

That was currently on his mind at the moment as looked through the box and noticed a different saber.

When he flipped the switch again, he was surprise to find the color to be blue instead of red.

Turning it off, he dug into what else is there and found a journal.

'Huh, who the heck is ...Revana? Ravena? I'll ask mom later on this later.'

Putting the two items aside, he noticed only one other thing in there.

"Cool! A Helmet!"

Sora examined it and noticed that it was damaged, as if it was used in a battle of some sort.

When tried to return the helmet and everything else in the box, he was unable to when he felt... some sort of odd pressure from behind.

Turning around, he jumped back in shock to see a ghost of some sort.

Now normal he wouldn't be scared of anything, but this ghost let out an aura that screamed danger.

"W-Who o-or w-what a-are y-you?"

Alek tilted his at seeing the boy, finding himself curious on why he was there.

With his eyes shifting to the helmet before back at the boy, he understood clearly.

Even in death, it seems Revan blood lived in some way.

"My name was lost long ago, but you may refer to me as Darth Malak."

Stepping closer to the boy before kneeling to eye level at Sora, he asked the child something important before the boy could ask any questions.

"Now...what is your destiny, like the one your Island is named? What will you become? A Jedi? Like the one I know?"

Suddenly, Sora felt his head having to feel pressure of sorts as he gripped his head while he heard a voice.

But one not of Malak, but within his mind.

_'There is no emotion, there is PEACE. There is no ignorance, there is KNOWLEDGE. There is no passion, there is SERENITY. There is no chaos, there is HARMONY. There is no death, there is THE FORCE.'_

Sora felt that was right... except for what some of it said.

No emotion? Why is that?

Sora knew that it is not possible to achieve that to human -no living being- can be compassionate without understanding what's wrong with the situation. By making mistakes, they can be understood, like how his and Riku's rivalries are.

Sora also know that some information can be wrong at times. Despite not being the smartest in his class, he can at least understand if something is wrong or not.

'And what the heck is the Force?'

That was on Sora's mind as Malak continued to speak.

"Or will you turn to the Dark side? Also like the one I know."

A different pressurse came to his head, with his eyes unknowingly changing to yellow and small sparks of lightning appeeared on his hands.

Unlike the previous voice, this one was harsher and colder than the last.

'_Peace is a lie, there is only PASSION. Through passion, I gain STRENGTH. Through strength, I gain POWER. Through power, I gain VICTORY. Through victory, my chains will be broken. THE FORCE shall free me.'_

This one felt wrong to Sora as well.

It felt like being a villian of sorts, while the previous voice sounded like those spies on the movie he saw where they don't really decide on what to do. They just follow orders of people in power.

'I-I don't want neither! Why can't I undersand both? Can't I help either sides with what they're going through!?'

Something took over Sora, but unlike the other two voices, this one seems to understand him the most.

Where there is no good without evil, but evil must not be allowed to flourish. Passion, yet peace. Serinity, yet emotion. Chaos, yet order. No Dark nor Light.

There is only... one he connects to the most.

_"Flowing through all, there is balance."_

Malak widen his eyes a bit at feeling pressure from the boy.

While he remained quite when the boys eyes turned yellow, but when the child spoke it was not his own. His eye color was not his own.

Instead of returning to blue, his eyes... glowed silver.

N-No... what... w-what is this!?'

_"There is no peace without a passion to create._

_There is no passion without a peace to guide._

_Knowledge stagnates without the strength to act._

_Power blinds without the serenity to see._

_There is freedom in life._

_There is purpose in death._

_The Force is all things and I am..."_

Sora raised his hand and have the ghost to return to where it once came before he finished.

_"The Force."_

With the final voice disappear from Sora, he blinked while he rubbed his head as if he had a headache.

"My head hurts."

Sora noticed that the ghost was gone as well.

'Wait, where did he go? I heard the the two voices, and I feel like I had a gap in memory for some reason."

Sora could only shake his head as he sighed from what transpired.

"Sweetie! Dinner is ready!"

Putting the items back to where they belong, Sora headed out to eat dinner.

"I'll ask mom later on what's in the box later."

And on that day, that was the start... of the Grey Jedi.

Meanwhile, Darth Vader stoped his training with his apprentice, as he turned to look a specific star for some reason.

Seven year old Galen Marek tilted his head in confusion when their training stopped for some reason.

"Master?"

Vader eventually decided to focus on his apprentice for now, deciding to ask the Emperor about the strange phenomenon later.

"It is nothing, Starkiller. Let us continue your training."

Starkiller readied his Lightsaber as the the two begin again.

"Yes... Master."

Elsewhere, Ashoka felt something changed when she was meditating.

And she knew it is not a normal 'change'.

**Relations: Revan.**

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Now... who else do you want to see Sora be related to in some way?**


	3. Cad Bane

**I do not own anything.**

**Relations: Cad Bane**

_Flashback_

_'Cool! I didn't there would be two robots!'_

_When Sora opened the box, he didn't expect to come across two minature robots in the box._

_Granted, one of them were about his height, but still._

_Sora tilted his head in confusion on how to activate the two._

_'How do I get him turned on like those cartoons I saw?"_

_Despite how heavy it was, he eventually got one the robot out of the box._

_Looking around the robot he noticed a button on its neck and pressed it, resulting in the one eyed robot to spring to life and saluted to Sora._

_"Hello! My designation is WAC-73. Or, as you humans would like to 'nickname', just Wac. My programming is to not only be a pilot for your ship, but to make sure your the best Bounty Hunter you can be!"_

_Sora raised his eyebrow at that._

_He knew Bounty Hunters hunt stuff, but a ship? _

_"Bounty Hunter? Wait, ship!?"_

_"That's right! Due to not wanting to cause chaos, it currently invisible with cloaking tech and hidden on your 'play' island."_

_Sora couldn't help but grin as he realized he's going to be like a pirate he always dreamed of._

_"Cool!"_

_"Sora, why are you yelling?"_

_Sora winced, forgetting his mom was still in the house._

_"Sorry mom, just saw something cool."_

_"Well, keep it down up there. It's almost time to eat."_

_"Okay."_

_Thankful that his mom didn't ask about anything else, he turned his attention to the other robot._

_"Who's the other robot?"_

_Wac eventually scooped up the other robot out of the other box._

_"Let me see on activating him."_

_With Wac finding the button on the back, the second robot sprung to life._

_Turning to the human, the robot responded. _

_"H-Hello. M-My designation i-is Todo 820. I'm i-in charge of r-repairing the s-ship in case it gets damaged."_

_Wac sighed as Todo was a stuttering mess all of a sudden._

_"Guess your programming is messing you up, Todo. Your stuttering."_

_Bending down, Sora was now on the sam height as Todo._

_"Hi, my name is Sora. Can you guys tell me why you two are up here?"_

_Twiddling its robotic hands, Todo relayed on what happened before coming onto this planet. _

_"Well, Cad B-Bane dropped us off with you a-after he left. He wanted u-us to have y-you explore the galaxy a-and claim your o-own rewards. Maybe even f-find your r-real parents. Other information I-I can provide will b-be on the ship."_

_Upon hearing 'finding his parents', Sora smile died and only had one thing to say._

_"What?"_

**Present **

**Planet: Coruscant, floor 1563 of underworld metropolis.**

"Bane! Haha! Your the last person I'd run on this world!"

Bane, the Duros male, couldn't help bet pinched the bridge of his nose as heard the annoying pirate, Hondo Ohnaka.

Granted they only really met once in a trading deal for better equipment.

Didn't mean he liked it.

But... there was a kinship for each other, seeing that neither one has a gang anymore.

'Why of all days did he have to be here?'

With Hodo grabbing a seat, Cad Bane sighed, wishing that he had his drink alone at the bar.

But... that's not happening now.

"Why are you here, Hondo? Thought you would be captured by now, given your reputation."

The male Weequay chuckled quietly at that.

"Honestly, pure accident i've met you. Just wanted a drink here. You?"

Bane pondered as he looked at his drink before turning to Hando.

"You remember the tale of my possession of the holocron?

Hando raised an eyebrow at that, hearing the tale being told through some of his gang members.

"You explained that you needed to acquire two of the force-senitive children, yes? Some... hooded guy?"

Bane nodded, with nobody else knowing that he worked for Sidious.

Not that he needed the attention **that **badly.

"It... wasn't just two children I stole."

Hondo took on a serious expression when he heard that.

Of all things as a pirate, harming children... isn't his something he's interested in.

"Explain."

With Hondo leaning in, Bane continued.

"I remember in detail on where few of the children were. I figured I could capture any one of them for profit, or..."

"Or?"

Bane thought about about recruiting one of them like how Boba joined his gang before shaking his head.

"Didn't matter, since I had other things to take care of back then. Besides, I only took one them on one of the less developed world. I planned on having the child on becoming a Bounty Hunter.

"Well that's- _**WHAT!?**_"

Bane immediately covered Hondo's mouth when he shouted that.

"Keep it down. I don't need to be thrown out due to your idiocy."

Hondo calmed down, noticing several criminals eyeing them before returning to their activities.

Seeing the attention died down, Bane retrieved his hand as he continued talking.

"At any rate, I only decided on the action due to Boba Fett taking my... position a few years ago.

"Being the top Bounty Hunter? He's surprisingly young, given the position."

Bane growled a bit before continuing.

"_**Yes**_. I thought of having a bounty for Boba and the child to target."

Frowning, Hondo asked.

"Who's the target?"

Bane

"Me."

Eyes widening, Hondo spoke.

"And you wanted that because...?"

Crossing his arms,

"Lets just say I want a final showdown for myself."

Hondo pondered on that before asking the very important question of the child.

"What makes you think the force-sensitive child will come for you?"

Bane wore a smirk before responding.

"Because a curious child will be drawn to something they're unsure of. Especially with his competition."

**Hope this wasn't to bad.**

**Not all of these are connected to each other. So unless it has that character in the certain one shot that's in relations, then otherwise, it would be a separate story. hope that clears up confusion on why each chapter is off.**


End file.
